Mystery Behind Our Fallen
by account.no.longer.used.moved
Summary: She's pure and tainted, innocent and guilty. She will be our next meal. -"She will be mine" "She is mine" "No, mine"- She belongs to us. No one will touch our property. Our...fallen...! OCxTonChinKan
1. Our Fallen, Discovered

**Name: Ikame**

**Age: unknown**

**Birthday: unknown**

**Ethnicity: unknown**

**Family: unknown**

**Appearance: Long black hair with thick bangs, silver eyes, pale/fair-skinned, short (I'll draw a picture later)**

**

* * *

**

**Ikame's POV:**

I have no memory of where I came from, or who I really am. I've only been completely on my own, no money and no home, for at least a few months.

What happened before those months is just a blur and I only see glimpses of what's left of my memory. Glimpses that leave me confused, glimpses that leave me terrified.

The bed of grass and dirt and the tight canopy of bushes scratched at my skin. My whole body felt like tightened knots, but it was necessary to hide and sleep in small places. I'm a thief now...a thief.

I've been eating the vegetables that grew from a rich nobleman's garden(a nobleman who owned a very beautiful mansion) and hiding in any place I could find in the forest near. I know stealing is wrong and I don't like causing trouble, but if you're alone and have completely nothing you basically have no choice.

I rolled over onto my stomach and struggled to stand up. The edges of my vision blackened from dizziness. I felt so weak and my bones felt heavy and brittle. I haven't been taking much from the garden...not much at all.

I stumbled over and stepped on a twig. One of these days my clumsiness might cost me my life. Today might be it.

"Claude, what was that?"

There was no reply before I felt this overwhelming presence behind me. It was paralyzing. I felt cold eyes stare into my back, piercing my body like daggers. I turned my head as best as I could to meet golden, demonic eyes. The glare that came from those eyes caused me to shake in fear, even though I was practically frozen.

"Ah! So this is the rabbit that's been stealing from my garden~!" Said a sadistically playful voice.

* * *

**Third POV:**

Alois stared playfully at the mysterious girl who stood before him.

"So~" He leaned forward and rested his chin on his hands. "What's your name, rabbit-thief?"

His eyes were only met with the girl's empty gaze. She broke the staring contest as her eyes wondered the room, until they finally landed on the butler. She took a step back, shrinking at the feel of his effortless glare.

"Aha~!" Chuckled Alois. "So you're afraid of Claude?"

Alois marched around his desk and stopped. Arms crossed and standing arrogantly in front of the girl as if he deserved her undivided attention. He leaned forward to make himself intimidating. His face darkened with a devilish grin as his voice became more sinister-like. He may have had that playful attitude but it seemed like there was more locked away behind those cold blue eyes.

"I don't like being ignored. So if you don't answer me I'll let Claude choke the words out of you~"

The girl's eyes widened for a second. She sighed, frightened and defeated. Testing Alois's patience any longer would be futile.

She lifted her hand and held it out as if she were asking for money, but then hovered and moved her other hand over it as if she were writing on paper.

Alois backed off and tilted his head. "What is she doing, Claude?"

"She wants a pen and paper, Master Alois."

"Why? Can't she talk?"

Claude had no need to reply for his cold and blank stares had the answer to everything.

Alois huffed and dragged himself to his desk. He picked up a clipboard and a pen and stubbornly handed it to the girl.

"What's your name, rabbit-thief?" He asked with a little less composure.

She quickly wrote on the paper and held it out for Alois to see.

"Ikame? Isn't that a weird name, Claude?"

The butler simply stayed silent.

"She has pretty handwriting too!"

Alois snatched the clipboard from her and continued to gawk childishly at the paper. When he was done staring it he shoved the clipboard back into her arms. "So why were you stealing from me, _Ikame_?" He said her name mockingly.

Ikame jotted down her reply in simple words.

_Hungry._

_Alone._

_Memory lost._

Claude observed the girl closely. She seemed suspicious enough. Although there were many abandoned, homeless children in England, it was rare to see one with such excellent penmanship. Has she come from a noble family, perhaps? But that doesn't explain her memory loss, or why she's alone now in the first place. Something was definitely off about her. And despite her meek appearance, she wasn't human.

Claude spoke in French to avoid any suspicion from the girl. "_**Offer to keep her here.**_"

Alois pouted and raised a brow at his butler. "_**But Claaaaauuuuddde!**_" He groaned when Claude gave him nothing but the quiet stare. After moments of callously staring, Alois gave Ikame a side-glance, envying her for whatever reason Claude wanted to keep her.

Alois placed his hands on his hips and regained his high and mighty stance. "Hungry and alone, huh? That's still no excuse for stealing from the Queen's spider!" He pointed accusingly.

He laughed. "To pay me back, you have to be my maid and answer to every beck and call! If you don't I'll have Claude punish you!"

Ikame's eyes widened again, not at the threat but at the fact that someone offered her a home(even if it was out of spite). She nodded with agreement and bowed to show her gratitude.

She began to write something down on the paper again.

_I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused you._

"Oh, don't apologize to me, apologize to my gardener. Thompson's worked so hard to grow the garden that you've carelessly turned into a buffet."

Ikame guiltily nodded and bowed once again.

* * *

**Author's note: Okay. This was just the beginning of it, sorry if it was too short. I just wanted to do that one part for now. **

**This story will actually be about Ikame and her life at the Trancy Mansion, mostly about her and the triplets. So I'm trying to see if I can find out more about TonChinKan(triplets) as I watch the new episodes.**

**And no, Ikame has nothing to do with Ciel or his memory loss...unless I change my mind .**

**I apologize for any spelling, grammar, or punctuation mistakes that I may have overlooked.**

**I hope you enjoyed and I'll be posting an update soon. 8D**


	2. Our Fallen, Conflicted

**Ikame**

**Age: Unknown**

**Birthday: Unknown**

**Height: 150cm (about 4 feet 11 inches)**

**Occupation: Maid at the Trancy Manor**

**Race: Unknown**

**Family: Unknown**

**Appearance: just find my profile(same username on Fanfiction) on DeviantArt on it you should be able to see a a pic titled MBOF: Ikame (=_= when I put links on here they don't show. It's just the side view. The front view was a fail and I didn't feel like re-drawing it again.)**

**

* * *

**

Alois dragged Ikame out into the hallway, leading her down what seemed like an endless corridor. Claude pursued them, following close behind. He kept his eyes on the young girl, his gaze never leaving her, detecting her every move as if she were his helpless prey.

This mansion was like a well-decorated labyrinth. Anyone could easily get lost if they didn't know the place well enough. The halls were long and the further you walked the more narrower they seemed to get. The portraits of overly dressed men and women seemed to glare down Ikame. Their eyes following her down the hall like in some cliche story.

Ikame peered far down the hall. Three young men, all completely identical, were ahead. They all stood in a row, like dolls perfectly aligned on a shelf. One held a broom, the other held a silver platter, and the other had nothing in his hands. The three seemed to be engaged in a very quiet conversation. Whispering so discreetly that it almost looked as if they were only mouthing the words.

As she got a closer look at them she began to think about how difficult it'd be to tell them apart. She also found something strikingly odd about them. A certain feeling she got as she neared them made her insides stir, but it wasn't as strong as the vibe she got from Claude.

"Thompson~!" Alois chimed.

The one who held nothing looked ahead and walked a few steps closer to present himself.

"This is the rabbit that's been screwing with your hard work." He smirked buoyantly, holding his chin high because he was proud to be free of blame.

He tried to step aside, but found that Ikame had been trying to hide behind him as she shyly peered over his shoulder. He scoffed. "It's not polite to stare, Ikame."

Ikame looked down shamefully and stepped in front of Alois to present herself. She bowed respectfully, with the grace of a high class lady, and briskly wrote something down on the paper she still held onto.

_I apologize deeply. I'll work my hardest to replace the vegetables I've inconsiderately took from you._

Along with that came an apologetic, almost sorrowful look glistening within the upcoming tears in her eyes.

Thompson's face, like the other two, hindered no expression or reaction to the apology. He kept his face straight and unaffected, only nodding in approval.

Ikame smiled slightly at her acceptance. She turned the clipboard around and whisked the pen across the paper.

_Thank you_

"This is Ikame. Take her and get the measurements needed to tailor her uniform" Placid and demanding seemed to be all that laced his voice as composure always seemed to carve itself onto his forehead.

The triplets bowed all at the same time like obedient dogs. They glanced at Ikame and gestured for her to follow them.

Ikame studied the triplets. The same strange feeling didn't cease to attack her senses. She couldn't tell if it was because there really was something strange about these three or if the vibe from Claude still lingered on.

She shook her head slightly and dismissed the thought and decided to observe their movements to preoccupy her mind. They all seemed to do everything simultaneously. All coordinated as if they rehearsed. Walking the same way; right foot first then left. Even the way their hands slightly swayed side-to-side was the same.

And she also noticed that they were whispering to each other. Mumbling out quiet, inaudible words to keep what they were conveying private. It was suspicious, but Ikame just shoved the thought to the back of her head.

* * *

_What's that smell?_

_It's coming from that girl._

_It smells like fear._

_Delicious fear._

_Don't get carried away._

_But we deserve a meal as much Master Claude._

_Yes, and we haven't had a good one in a while._

_Shut it, or we will be punished._

_

* * *

_

The triplets had lead Ikame to a room with shelves tightly hugging every inch of the walls. Items of all sorts filled every crevice and space the shelves had to offer. A single light-bulb hanging by a thin wire dimly lit the room. This was most likely a small storage room.

One triplet had Ikame sit on a wooden, splintery table exiled to the middle of the room. The other two groped through the shelves to find what they needed: tape measure. They unraveled them, approaching Ikame as they did so.

_The room suddenly altered itself into an empty room carved completely from black stone. Torches remained as the only weak source of light. The flames flickered violently like fires from hell. The triplets weren't even the triplets anymore, they were now only cloaked figures with twisted, malignant grins. Their hoods cast shadows over there eyes and yet she could make out the murderous intent in them. The tape measures were replaced with bloodied ropes and the one nearest to her had a strip of cloth...like they were going to bind and gag her._

Ikame's eyes widened like a cornered mouse about to be brutally mauled by a cat.

Her breaths were short and rapid and the closer they got the more air escaped her lungs and refused to go back. She was paralyzed, she didn't even have the strength to blink let alone to push them away.

But somehow she miraculously gained control and shut her eyes. She shielded herself with her arms, ready to shove them away if they attempted anything.

The triplets looked at Ikame confusingly, then looked at one another as if they were questioning each other silently.

Ikame opened her eyes and dropped her shield. She looked around the room, bewildered. Blinking as she took in her surroundings.

_It's happened again._

She looked at the triplets who now only stared at her with blank expressions. Embarrassed and feeling foolish, her gaze hit the floor.

Even though she couldn't hear their silenced voices nor could she see their faces, she felt them whispering amongst themselves.

* * *

_That scent just got stronger._

_It's tempting, but you must restrain yourselves._

_This meal is mine._

_No, it will be mine._

_Calm yourselves._

_

* * *

_

Ikame was being given a tour of the maze—mansion (with the triplets as her own personal tour guides). She tried with all her effort to embed the name, the appearance, and the direction of every room into her head, but it was all futile. So many rooms. The triplets must've shown her over fifty by now and yet all she could remember was ten at maximum. All she really wanted was some sleep, some rest. She tried not to yawn. After all, the triplets had offered her their time to help. How impolite and ungrateful would it look if she were to ruin their generosity by yawning?

Stifling a yawn and failing yet again, she mentally cursed herself. Resting outside, beneath bushes wasn't the best way to get decent sleep. Covering her mouth and giving a small, tired gasp, she looked down and began to rub some of the sleepiness out of her eyes.

The triplets came to a sudden halt. Glancing back at Ikame, they immediately made their way towards her as if on cue. One triplet swiftly scooped her up into his arms.

Her face had slowly been eaten by heat, being overwhelmed by feeling the warmth of the triplet's body against hers. She began to recall stories of a knight-in-shining-armor doing the very same to any damsel in distress, but this was entirely different. She wasn't flattered. She was down right scared to death. She felt absolutely powerless for some reason. And when she had shook her head, the three were still relentless on assisting her.

* * *

When Ikame awoke, she found herself in the most comfortable bed she's ever been in (then again it was the only bed she remembers being in). She peered out the window, the sun sitting in the highest point of his throne. It was probably noon. Since she has to go as far as stealing for survival, sleeping in a comfy bed within a luxurious mansion seemed nothing but a dream to her. She was debating with herself about getting up; she wanted cease the hungry feeling in her stomach, yet she was afraid that all this really was a dream and that she would soon succumb to reality.

"Excuse me", an unfamiliar voice interrupted her childish dilemma.

Ikame craned her neck to look up. Only to find a woman far too beautiful to be in a maid's dress. It would make more sense to cal her a maid_en_, instead of a maid. Her skin was unusually but all the more beautifully dark. Her hair was a pretty silver color and it reached a great length, elegantly brushing the floor like a broom made from silk. She was tall, and had a noticeably great figure. The only thing that threw it all off was her bandaged eye. Her other eye, however, seemed to be avoiding eye contact.

And she also found the presence of this maid strange. She couldn't help but doubt the people in this mansion were normal. She's gotten weird vibes from everyone and it seemed like they were all hiding something. The people in this mansion...didn't seem..._human_.

"Master left for the afternoon with Claude." She was tempted to look up, but quickly restrained herself. "He wishes for you to be bathed and groomed before his return."

She slightly wanted this "royal treatment" to have no end. It brought a familiar, comfortable feeling to her. But it also brought a sense of nostalgia. She couldn't ignore the voice deep within her mind that screamed at her to run.

Although...a bath sounded nice. Ikame was in dire need of one. She's spent months surviving on her own in nature. With dirt smudged on her face and twigs protruding awkwardly out of her uncombed hair. Not to mention the worn out, torn, mud-stained dress she was wearing. This mansion was flawless and well kept. It was gorgeous like a red rose among white flowers. Ikame felt like the spec of decay that dared to ruin the bouquet.

Ikame had done all she could to feel completely clean. She detested getting dirty. And you'd think that she would've gotten used to it all by now, but she didn't.

She had dried off and was wearing one of Alois's old night shirts. It hung loosely on her, swaying each time she walked as if it were a small dress.

She quietly sat on a chair and faced a mirror, having her hair combed by the maid from earlier. Being taken care of like this brought this nostalgic, deja vu feeling. She felt used to being pampered like this, but at the same time new to it all. She couldn't quite grasp the feeling.

She looked up at the maid. As soon as the maid noticed a pair of eyes staring at her she looked the other way but continued brushing Ikame's hair in strokes.

Ikame's mind drifted to another story she could recall about to naïve children being lured into a witch's house by desserts and meals the witch had prepared herself. The witch's true intention was to fatten the children up and devour them. Ikame couldn't help but somehow find herself in the same situation, but banished the thought to the deepest depth of her mind.

_It's not like demons were real...right?_

_

* * *

_

Ikame was ordered to go Alois's room immediately once he and Claude returned. By now the recurring feelings about the people within this mansion had given her second thoughts about staying.

She was escorted to her destination by the triplets. As she followed them she couldn't help but notice that Claude was probably going to be with Alois as well. Just the thought of being in the same room with so many of them made her stir uncomfortably.

Despite being conflicted about it all her face remained calm and emotionless when she entered his room. And just as she feared Claude stood right next to Alois. To make it worse the triplets had stayed, one of them closing the door and...locking it.

_This is a bit unsettling._

Alois chuckled. "Claude and I went in town to get a maid's dress tailored for you." He pulled a ruffled white shirt out of a brown bag. "Take off your clothes." He continued to lay out the pieces of clothing on his bed.

Ikame tilted her head. Shouldn't she bring the clothes with her if he wanted her to get changed? She blinked as she tried to make sense out of this, but the best she could come up with was that someone would bring the clothes to her.

She began to make her way towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

She froze, turning around with a look of utter confusion. The tone in his voice sounded more of a command to stay. But why did she have to stay? She was getting changed, wasn't she? Did he expect her to-

"Take off your clothes _here_."

* * *

**I apologize for taking so long to update. I recently got rid of my case of writer's block before I started writing this story and for me, with writer's block comes depression. And with what I gave up this year...I'm still trying to get myself back, but I'm handling that issue better than I thought I would.**

**(Writer's Block; I deem it a worthy opponent. I shall add it to my hate list because IT SUCKS D8)**

**I feel like I did a decent job with this chapter, maybe even good. But I'm sorry if it doesn't suit your liking. I'm still young so there's always room for improvement, right?**

**And I'm sorry for any grammar, spelling, or punctuation errors I might've overlooked.**

**I know there's not much happening between her and the triplets yet, but I'm trying to get her settled (settled with Alois? I LAUGH AT THAT STATEMENT D:)**

**I also have a question. You don't have to answer. I'm just curious.**

**Now that you've seen a picture of Ikame (at least a side view e.e'') how old do you think she is?**


	3. Our Fallen, Violated

Ikame was left to wander the mansion by herself. Neither Alois nor Claude had given her any tasks and as much as she didn't want to face any one of them at the moment, she had already searched most of the mansion for the triplets.

_I still have to help with the garden, like I promised._

She tried to set her mind on anything but the incident from earlier. What Alois did was terribly close to something like rape. What he did to her made her feel violated, vulnerable, and _dirty._ She had allowed herself to be handled in such a way, like some common whore. She was completely, absolutely disgusted with herself. And no amount of soap could ever cleanse that awful feeling of violation. To make it worse...that feeling was not unfamiliar to her.

* * *

Earlier-

Alois furrowed his brow in annoyance. He was not in the best mood today. After having his useless servants let a certain raven get away the night before; a suspicious girl who might even steal his beloved butler away did not make the situation better.

"Take off you're clothes _here_." She blinked and only stood there as if he were speaking some kind of irritating foreign language. Her inability to adapt with the ways of this mansion was getting on his nerves. He was not a patient child, and the scars lingering on Hannah's skin proved that.

He clenched his jaw in disgust and finally snapped. "Well if you're not going to, I'll strip you myself!"

Fists clamped, he stalked towards Ikame like he was her helpless prey. Backing her into a wall and trapping her there. He reached out to undo the buttons on her collar until...

...she slapped Alois's hand away

He froze, enmity boiling every ounce of blood within his veins. He'd never thought he'd have this feeling of discontent towards anyone but Hannah.

But how dare she...how dare she disobey him. How dare she disrespect her new master!

"After giving you shelter and having my servants spoil you-" His fists tightened until they dug markings into his skin- "You little bitch! I'm your master now so do as I say!"

Ikame squished herself against the wall, like if she tried hard enough she might just phase through it.

When the thought of Alois letting this one mistake slip gave her relief she felt him tangle his fist in her hair. Using his free hand, he grabbed the hem of her collar and pulled down, separating countless buttons from the thread that held them in place. He stripped her of her clothing while he forcefully dragged her by her hair to the middle of the room.

When she tried to conceal herself from any corrupt gaze, Alois slapped her across the face. And all this did was force the building tears to stream down her reddened cheeks.

She looked over at the Claude, then the triplets, thinking why in the hell wouldn't they help her. They should've at least be concerned about their master acting so inappropriately.

Alois finally released his grip on her hair, enabling her to get a closer look at the triplets. Her tear-glossed eyes widened. She swore she just saw smirks forming on their faces before Alois yanked her towards the bed. How...how could they enjoy suffering such as this! How!

She should've listen to the voice in her head that beckoned her to leave. To leave and forget about the odd feelings that came as soon as she set foot in this mansion. She regretted ignoring every plea and cry the voice gave, but the desire to live without committing crimes that would amplify the existing guilt on her shoulders got the better of her.

To live alone in the danger of the dark outside world, to have to steal just to settle with hunger instead of starvation. She didn't want that hell...but now she knows that she may have just welcomed herself into something worse.

Alois giggled contently as he finished tying the bow on Ikame's collar. He was either ignoring or completely un-phased by the tears that still flowed down her flushed cheeks. With his grin growing wider, he walked around her and fixed the bow in the back of her head. Then grabbed both her her hands and pulled them up. A silent command for her to stand.

"There! Isn't she cute, Claude? She's just like a doll!"

Ikame's line of sight never left the floor. She refused to make eye anymore eye contact with these people at the moment. How could they just stand by like that? And if Alois acted like this, then he must've done something to that poor maid's eye. To think that a child was capable of such horrible things made perfect sense today. Anyone can easily be tainted by the darkness of this world. Anyone.

**

* * *

**

**I don't feel really good about this chapter, maybe because it was short. I'm sorry, but I have school so I don't have much time to pace around, and put my all into this. There's homework(math, I hate you so much), plus there's the sleep I need to get because I've been depriving myself of it. And still my grades in three of my classes aren't so good. I can't even afford to be sick. **

**Since this chapter was so short I'll be adding more to it later on, I just hope it's soon.**

**(Blame my short attention span, and my lack of sleep for either day dreaming or dozing off in class. =_= What do I day dream of? My stories. I think of my stories like 23/7 now.)**


	4. Announcement

**Readers,**

**I have decided to re-write this story. I've looked back on this a few times and I have to say, I'm no longer satisfied with the basis of this story. This is natural for all writers, because as we improve our skills we criticize our earlier work. It's not bad, it gives us the confidence and motivation to go farther then we expect ourselves to go. The plot of this story could either be the same or it could change completely. I thank everyone who has read and followed this story. I hope you enjoy the improved version. And I apologize, because I didn't get that far with this story.**

**I might and might not use Ikame, I feel like that character is out of place in the setting of Kuroshitsuji. I'm sure I'll be using some other character of mine.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Sincerely,**

**~Emikame~**

**P.S.- The story will still be revolved around the triplets and an OC.**


	5. Thank you, and Sorry

**Hi~ Quick message.**

**A lot of you probably don't even remember reviewing, commenting, or following this story. It's been over a year since I've updated. Looking back at the reviews makes me feel guilty, a lot of you actually liked this-****_*tears of joy_***** I'm very sorry, but I've got to say that I won't be continuing this story anymore. I've lost the feeling, motivation, and inspiration for this story a looong time ago. Now that I look back, I didn't even like the plans I had .**

**So, again, I'm very sorry if any of you were looking forward to it. I can't really squeeze out anything good from my brain unless I ****_feel it, _****y'know? **

**I've also moved accounts. Since this is my first time back in over a year I felt like starting new, for several reasons. **

**New account is ****_Reverie Chimera_****. If any of you are interested, I've also began this story called ****_Wash White_****, a Kuroshitsuji fanfiction with Charles Grey and Ciel Phantomhive. (No, they are not paired)**

**Anyway, thank you so much to everyone who's read, reviewed, and/or followed this story. You guys had no idea how happy it made me back then and how happy it makes me now. Thank you!**


End file.
